New Moon's Continuation
by Edwardzinha
Summary: What about Edward comes back one year later after he leaves Bella? After he leaves bella's numb... but that going to change. And the volturi already know Edward broake a law! :D you'll like it disclamer: i don't own anything. Stephenie owns the characters and the history before mine, after is all mine! ;)
1. Chapter 1

New Moon 2

He left me… just left me…in the woods… I'm numb, screaming inside and waiting for my dead…

I don't eat, don't sleep…just think of…_him._

Charlie is doing crazy…he doesn't know what to do with me… and neither do I.

_One Year Later,_

_13__th__ September 2013_

Here I am…another day without him…and worst! It's my birthday.

Every day I go to our meadow… just remember good times…times where I belived that he loved him…and that I would be happy Forever.

here! First chapter! i hope you like it! :D


	2. The meadow

I sat down on the bed… and just help myself to get up. To put a smile on my face for Charlie, for Jacob… I just can't stop thinking… never stop. At school my friends almost don't talk to me, apart from Angela. She's always there for me, always supporting me. I adore her for that. If wasn't her or Jacob I'll be depressed or maybe dead now.

I got a shower and dressed myself to breakfast. I went downstairs and faced Charlie trying making breakfast. And in a lot of time I smiled! And just laugh.

My father listened to me and looks up and smiled himself to.

"Happy birthday Bells! I'm so old!"

"Dad! You're not old! You're just fine!"

"Oh…tanks" he said blushing. I haven't blush in a long time…

We sat up and ate his improvised breakfast, but it was so good, it tasted better than my own!

After breakfast I went to my room and listened to _his_ music, and I just lost in my thoughts until I heard a noise from my door.

"Yes?"  
"Bells, you aren't going out today?"

"Probably, why?"

"Because I thought I might go out as well"

"Oh my god! Of course! You go! And I'll be in the same place as ever!"

"Okay Bells! I love you!"

"Love you too!"

He ran out of our home and the last thing I heard was the car's noise disappears.

"Well… Let's go to our Meadow." – I sight.

**You liked it? Please Review!**

**And have a little pity on me! It's my first public fic!**


	3. Alice!

I left home with my IPod and started walking to the meadow. I had a feeling that something was going to happen…but I just ignored it. What the hell… _Why am I having strange feeling now?!_

I walked for 15 minutes and arrived to _our_ place. I just looked and explored it again. I didn't came back there for some weeks so it was good just to be in known territory, and have at least some peace.

After my music ended I went and sat down looking at the sky with some clouds.

And just thought about my happy times…again.

_I woke up in a Saturday morning and just lay there with Edward… he was rubbing my back with his hand and holding me while I was waking up._

_We went to a ride… just by ourselves and be together. _

"_Love?" He asked_

"_Hummm?"_

"_What do you want o do?"_

"_Just watch the sunset and make out" I said slapping him in his arms,_

_He had a huge grin on his face and kissed me until it was time to the sun came down and we just had a perfect moment in our world before we came back to reality and just go back to our homes and wait to be together later in my room…_

I was remembering our moment when I heard a noise back from the forest and just stand up watching.

For a while there wasn't any noise until something appears on the meadow.

It was a woman… A Woman that I knew, a woman that I loved…

"Alice…!"

**What do you thing? Are you enjoying it? Please review! :D**

**And sorry for any ortografy!**


	4. What are you doing here?

She was here! ALICE!

"Oh my god…" she whispered.

"W-w-w-w-hat are-e you-u-u doing here!?"

"I knew you would be here! Happy birthday Bella!" And with that she ran to me and embraces me.

I just still, _is this real?!_ When I realized that she was there I started shaking and sobbing into her.

"Shh I know, it's okay, we're here now"

What? We?

"What do you mean with the 'we' thing?"

"Bella we came back, we can't live without you, and from what I saw you can't stop being in trouble even without us so…"

"YOU CAME BACK?!" I scream

"Bells calm down. I know"

"DID YOU COME BACK JUST TO LEAVE AFTER!? BECAUSE I CAN'T STAND ANOTHER LEAVE!"

"BELLA SHUT UP!"

I shut up and she talked.

"Bella, we just left because Edward though that he was no good for you, that he was putting you in trouble! So yes we came back and NO! Not for leave you again!"

I started to sob again and she holds me tighter.

After a wild she asked:  
"Do you mind if you come with me?"

"What? Where?"

"To my house, everyone wants to see you. They just didn't appear because they were afraid to scare you, so they sent me!"

"No…I can't I just…"

"Bella! Please! We're here now! Please forgive us!"

"I…What about _him?"_

"Oh Edward?"

I shake. And prepared myself to hear it.

**DID YOU LIKE IT?! I hope so! The chapters are getting a lot bigger right? **

**Thank you all! **

**xoxo**


	5. birthday gift

"Bella Edward is devastated…"

"Huh huh…"I whispered.

"It's true Bella! Please you too have to talk! You love each other so much it hurts so see!"

"Alice I don't believe he loves me… He said that!"

"Bella… He said that just to make you let him go! HE LOVES YOU MORE THAN HIS PARENTES! OR ANYTHING!"

"Please…"I put my hand above my heart that was hurting do much…

"Bella, I won't let you be sad because of this! You both are the same! I can see how you are, I've never seen you like this… I'm so sorry" She said sadly.

"I just don't know…maybe another day. Please just don't do this _today."_

"Okay. But first I have one thing for you!"

And then she ran back to the forest and I got in panic.

"Alice!"

"Hey I'm here calm down!"

"Oh sorry" And saw her with a box. "What's that?"

"It's my present for your birthday!"

"I don't know…!"

"Come on! Open it! You'll love it!"

I smiled and opened it. It was beautiful… it was a necklace and a blue dress… with a later. I grab the later but Alice took it of my hands.

"No, that's for later!"  
"Oh okay!" I glanced to my watch and It was time to go… "Alice I'm so happy to see you again! But I have to go now… Charlie will be home anytime!"

"Oh don't worry with that! We have many times to you be back! Charlie is having some fun right now and he will only be back by night!"

"Oh…"

"Do you want to do anything?"

"Just be with you" _And him…_

"Hey Bella…wanna come to your house and plan what you'll dress at your family dinner?"

"How do… Oh right! Fine…whatever!"

"Well at least your taste for fashion didn't change!"

And with that we left to my place.

**And what about now? You happy for the Cullen's be back!? Hope so**

**Please review!**


	6. Edward-Alice what did you do?

We arrived at my house and something was wrong.

"Alice… why is my house different?"

"Hum…I don't know! I'll see what is it!"

And she entered my house closing the door behind her. I was reticent about this but I trusted at her so I sat at my balcony and waited.

Until…I sensed that electricity…

"Oh No!" I whispered

"Bella…"He said…

"Alice!" I shout without looking up.

"Yes?" She sang walking through the door.

"What is he doing here!? I ASKED YOU!"

"I know but I saw that you were never going to our house so …"

"Right know I really hate you Alice Cullen!"

"Oh, you'll get over it!"

I sigh… What now!?

"Well I'll leave you alone lovebirds! See ya!"

"Bella? Can we talk?"

I nodded.

"are you mad at me… 'what Edward what are you saying?!'"

I smiled…

"Oh that's better" He tried to touch me but right there …I shift. "Sorry, I just… I really can't tell you how sorry I am! I just… I can't live without you. I know I left you but you have to understand why Bella I…

"I left you because it was me who was putting you in danger; it was because of me that you were always getting hurt physically! I couldn't leave thinking that, but now I understand that it's not all my fault… I know you are angry and sad with me but believe me I didn't know that you were like that at the forest, I didn't know this all! Please forgive me Bella, I love you!"

I still… wow… what a text… He loves me?! And for the first time I look up at him…

**You like?! I hope so! What will Bella say!?**


	7. You love me?

_still… wow… what a text… He loves me?! And for the first time I look up at him…_

He looked so tired, with back eyes and a sad face… Oh god… he was still so perfect. I love him so much.

"You…love me?"

"Of course Bella, believe me."

"I…then why did you said the opposite?"

"I just told you… It was for you let me go! Please Bella I truly love you, forever!"

I just still… I couldn't believe in him… I believed in that a all year!

"I can't…I just…"

"Bella, believe me! Crap! Just for one time believe me!"

"For one time? EDWARD I BELIEVED IN YOU WHEN YOU LEFT ME WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?" I stood up and so did he.

"Bella stop, let's talk I know what you're feeling. Please"

"Look, right now I can't think right, so I'm going inside and please don't come with me now or later! Bye."

I entered home and just went to my room and started crying… _what can I do? Oh my god…he came back and I'm even worst! And know I can't stop crying! Crap…!_

Sometime later I heard Charlie arriving home. I got and went to the bathroom and wash myself. I had my face covered with tears… Charlie would notice…Oh I just don't care!

I went downstairs and as Charlie looked up at me his face felled. He looked at me at shock and worried,

"Bella… what's going on?"

"Their back."

As I said that Charlie understood, his face passed from red, to purple to red again and then he controlled himself. He was probably thinking that he came back for hut me again or something.

"They WHAT!? WHAT THE HELL! WHY DID THEY COME BACK WHEN YOU'RE BETTER LOOK AT YOU BELLA!"

"I know dad…" I whispered.

"Did you see him?"

"Yes…I talked to him and Alice"

"Alice? Oh what did she said?"

"Nothing especial…" I told him just to not break his especial contact with Alice. I knew that would happen if I told him that she did.

"Oh… I have to talk to Carlisle… Have you talked to him? To anyone?"

"No dad…just them both."

"Oh…I'll do it tomorrow."

"No you won't! Please let's just forget this and celebrate!"

"Oh, of course Bells! Angela is almost arriving go and dress yourself and we're out!"

I oblige him and as Angela arrived I embrace her with all my strength.

"Bella? What is it?"

"After dinner"

"Okay, happy birthday honey!"

"Thank you!"

We went do the restaurant and ate my favorite plate, lasagna.

After dinner we went back home and Ange and I went to my room, I can tell she was anxious to hear it.

"So Bella what?"

"Well…Their back…"

"Who?" she asked confused and sitting on my bed.

"The Cullens are back Angela!"

She stilled and looked at my at shock.

"How do you know?"

I told her my history, without the vampire details of course and just listened as I talked and almost cried again but I just contained myself.

"OMG, what are you doing now?! School starts after tomorrow!"

"I know…that's what I'm afraid to. We'll see, maybe… they won't go to our school"

"Do you really think that?"

"Huh…no. but I hope so…"

"You hope so? Do you still love him?" I nodded and blush.

"Of course Angela."

"Then just talk to him… and be happy my love!" She embraced me and after some time she went home and I just lay there waiting for my disgrace….that is going to happen after tomorrow…

**Wow…. I LONG chapter! Finally I got it! ;D sorry about any mistake on my orthography. I'm not English, I'm Portuguese so it's very good just write this all :D**

**Thank you all! Xoxo. **


	8. School day

**Well i think for now I will have a experience…I'll try to right in present simple not in the past… if you prefer any way just review and tell me :D**

**Please enjoy! I hope u love it as much as I do!**

I wake up in the morning disorientated. I don't know what day is it or the time. I look over to my watch and it was 6h30 a.m., and when I look to the date I gasp.

_September 15__th__… school day._

I Sigh… well I would love to be home forever and just do what I did this last couple of days… just be in my room and don't talk to anyone…Angela, Alice…Anyone. Even Charlie I just talked to him when it was extremely necessary.

When I am starting to get up my phone was vibrating.

"Hello?"I asked sleepy.

"Hi there! How are you?" Alice screamed in my ear.

"Slow down you voice! I'm still asleep you know…"

"OH, I KNOW! GOOD MORNIG!"

I sight… well… I have an idea to finish my doubts.

"Alice…hum…you know…you are going to school today?"

"Of course! Jeez! What are you thinking? I am not going to be bored AT MY FRIEND!"

"Oh…"I murmur disappointed. At least I could have some peace of my problems at school! Maybe I'll pretend I'm sick…

"No you won't! Charlie won't buy it!"

Oh right… Alice…

"Okay, okay. But is just you right?"

"No, we're all going to school Bella." She says.

"Okay…"I whisper.

"Bella don't worry. You will have your time. But please forgive us… we miss you so much. _All_ of us."

"Okay, okay. You know I've missed you guys a lot too..."

"We know Belly!" Someone screamed back from Alice.

I laugh. Emmet!

"But if you are not going to prepare yourself you're going to be late."

"Okay see you later. Bye Emmet!"

"Bye Bely!" I grin. I miss them so much… But know I have to see _him_.

Well I don't want to think about that so I go to my bathroom take a quick shower and just dressed myself before go to my door and find out that I am not alone…

**Well? Are you enjoying the story until know? Please tell me your ideas and review!**

**xoxo**


	9. I am here to give you a ride

_Well I don't want to think about that so I go to my bathroom take a quick shower and just dressed myself before go to my door and find out that I am not alone…_

I open my front door and just look at the big grey Volvo standing in front of my house. _Why is he doing this? I can't just go with him! Or can I… Stop Isabella!_

He was standing in front of his car and just looking at me… _Oh what's he thinking… Oh I want to kiss these lips…_

"What are you doing here?"I murmur cutting off my thoughts.

"I am here to give you a ride, would you mind?" he asks pretending innocent.

"Why do you want to give me a ride?" I said a little loud.

"Just to get the conversation flowing…"

"What? Oh forget… sorry I'm going on my Van..."

I pass him and go to my Chevrolet. And when I started her she doesn't work. I tried over and over.

"Crap!" I shout.

"Do you need help?" He asked from my passenger seat… why does he have to be so fast?!

"No! My Van doesn't work!"

"Oh…do you want me to fix it?"

"I don't have time! School is almost starting!"

"Oh… So do you want to go with me?"

_WHY ME?!_

"I will…just because I don't have a choice! Jeez…" I said getting out of my car and going to his Volvo. I looked at it… Same old, same old. And I started getting a little nervous.

He reached me and opened my front door while I am still looking at the car, I sight and entered it… It smelled of him…his fragrance… oh it's so good…

He started the car and I looked at the street from my window and just though… _what about if he never left, how would be like to be happy with him forever?_

"What are you thinking?" He interrupts my thoughts.

"Hum nothing." I said shyly, he smiled.

"You know…you're still stubborn. And I know you are worried about something… do you wanna talk?"

"Hum… I'm okay. It's nothing"

He sigh and I look up at him… he was looking at me as well and I felt the electricity between us. I gasp and so did he.

We stay like that…looking at each other until I remember he was driving.

"Oh my God look at the road!" I scream.

He laughs.

"Don't worry" He says in his soft voice and I melt…

We went to school quiet, with a comfort silence.

When we arrived I saw them… Rosalie. Emmet. Jasper. Alice. All grinning at me! And I smiled.

"They missed you." Edward said in my ear. I felt his breath in my head and I had to fight the urge to kiss him.

"Oh…So did I!" I run out the can and go to them.

**Suspense… you like it? Love it? Hope so! xoxo**


	10. Alice i'm going to kill you!

"Belly!" Emmet screamed, and I walked even faster.

He gave me a bear hug and I just enjoyed it… it felt so well, I didn't want to release him.

"Oh Bella I missed you" He murmur in my ear.

"Me to Emmet" I squeeze him and let go to embrace Jasper and Rosalie.

"Thank god you're backing Bella we can't hear Edward anymore!" Jasper told me.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry how I acted with you, I promise I'll be better!" Rosalie said. And with that we went to the secretary to get our horary and go to the first day of school.

_Oh joy, _I thought when I saw that I had all my classes with Edward except physical Education…

I grab my phone and texted Alice:

**Alice I'm going to kill you… why did you do that!?**

Seconds later my phone rang.

**Did what?! O:**

**I know you did this on purpose, and don't pretend you don't know… remember… I know you know EVERYTHING thank you very much Alice!**

**Bella it's for you own good trust me!**

**I don't and know I'm angry with you! Bye!**

She didn't reply, good! While I was texting the last text to Alice the bell rang, and I went to my first class.

_I hope I'm not with Edward in class… it will be too much!_

We entered the class, the professor Vanner was already there. I sat with Angela and Edward sat on the last table alone… _Good! Well at least I don't have the Lauren problem! She always was looking at him… whore._

"What's up Bella?" Angela murmur.

"Hi…"I murmur too.

"How are you doing…you know with all of this? Any change?"

"No… no change. I think I'm fine… what about you?"

"I'm very good, I've missed Eric" She said with a huge grin. I tried to smile but couldn't. At least she was happy and had a boy with her that loves her…

"What is it? Are you sad?"

"Hum…no just thinking."

She was going to answer but proof. Vanner interrupted all of us.

"Hello students! I hope your vacation were good, and you rested very must, so now we're going to make new seats so all of you get up and wait for instructions"

_I'm so nervous… God I hope that Edward won't be with anyone… I won't bear it!_

But as my luck doesn't like me Edward get's Lauren! And I get Jessica! God… what a life!

"Hi Bella! How are you?" Jessica asked with her annoying voice.

"Fine thanks" I said. My day wasn't as good as I expected, we went to lunch and I stayed quiet every time…I couldn't just stop thinking how jealous I was.

We sat at 'The Cullen's table' and I just ate an apple and some juice… I wasn't hungry.

"Bella what's wrong?" Jasper asked…Right, he can feel how I feel…_great._

"Nothing Jasper. My day isn't going well that's it"

"Oh… sorry do you want to talk?"

"I'm okay, thanks"

He didn't answer, just looked at me…feeling how annoyed I was. He shacked. Alice was apprehensive with me… she knew that I was very angry with her, probably trying to see if I was going to talk to her, but right there I couldn't.

_A month later…_

I didn't talk to Edward for a whole month… I had to see him every classes talking to Lauren…flirting with her! Oh joy… I beat he's almost telling her he is a vampire to date her and marry her!

I was extremely angry with everyone and everything. The day passed and I went to Physic and told myself _hold on…just one more class before go home and forget him a bit like every day._

When I directed myself to the gym and I felt a cold hand on my arm, I tough it was Alice who was trying to talk to me but when e looked up…I saw him.

"Bella, can we talk?"

"Why don't you play and talk with your Lauren?" and I left to Gym.

**What do you think? :D Tank u so much followers! :D I down own anything.**

**Oh! Stephenie created her own story. i am based on New Moon's but this story it's only mine, It's not Stephenie's Bella, so she may not act like her okay? c: (just to answer to some persons :) )**

**I'll update soon! Maybe tomorrow! ;) xoxo**


	11. I missed you

Edward was always over me… every break every lunch time…every time! Except when I was home… eh… it didn't bother me but he did that and then in class it was Lauren… I was really angry with it. So one that I explode, I couldn't see that free romantic show again so I and went to secretary to change my horary.

"Hello Bella how are you darling?"

"Fine thanks, I have a problem… can you change my horary?"- I said trying to be calm.

"I'm sorry, every classes are full honey… you'll have to stay in yours."

"Thanks…" And with that I storm out the secretary.

When I sat on our lunch table Alice looked angry. I lean over to her and asked.

"What's wrong?" I murmur.

"I'll talk to you later miss!" she said angrier.

I backed off and though what would happen… on the end of the day…another day watching that sow right behind me in class I went home, but when I reach my car Alice stopped me.

"Hey. Wait" She said. She looked calm.

"Hey, what happened at lunch?"

"Bella we need to talk, seriously!"

"Okay, do you wanna come to my house?"

"Sure…but I would prefer if you would come to mine" I gasp.

"I don't know Alice…"

"Bella Carlisle and Esme only have seen you one time since we came back, they miss you!"

"But…_he's_ there"

"I want to talk to you about it too. Come on I've already talked to your father…" She said imploring.

"Okay, okay…"

"YES! LET'S GO! I'LL DRIVE" I sigh… I really hope it will be fine…

"You I haven't been at your house for a reason…"

"Oh?" She said without looking at me.

"Well, I haven't been there because it has lots of memories…"

"Oh, don't worry you won't see him if you don't want to"

"Okay…" I said before looking ate the window and wait to arrive the Cullen's.

A few minutes later we were in front of their house…

I gasp… I didn't remember the house as it was… perfect.

"Come in, Esme and Carlisle are waiting" And as she said their names they were in the front door looking at me with a smile on their faces.

I went to them and Esme was the first hugging me.

"Oh baby darling I miss you!" I squeeze her.

"Me too Esme"

Carlisle gave me a bear hug and Alice and I went inside to her room…next to _his._

**Hello! I hope you like it! Next chapter it will be Alice POV!**


	12. She still loves him

Alice POV

I saw Bella looking to Edward's room… I know she still loves him… But she's so support, I hope I can persuade her to talk to Edward, or at least listen to him.

"Hey Bella," I called her

"Yes?" she answers from my bed.

"What is wrong? I know you're not very happy with Edward in your class, can you explain to me why?"

"Hum…why do you think that?"

"Just…I know you went to secretary today."

"Oh!" I gasp. "Well… maybe it will be good if I talk to you right?"

"I'm sure of that."

"Well… I just don't bother see _them_ talking and flirting and whatever!"

"Them?"

"Lauren and… you know"

"Oh… that's why!" I looked to Edward's room door and heard him groan. Well… maybe isn't like she thinks it is.

"_Of course not Alice what do you think? That I'm flirting with every human in school!?" _He said from his room to low for Bella hear.

"Hum…right!" She got up and went to my door.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I'm going home, I talked to you, know _he_ knows and everything is HELL!" she said angry.

"How do you know he knows?"

"I'm not stupid I know he's in his room!"

"Why…?"

"He has his door closed; when he's not there the door is open." She murmurs. Oh she knows him so well!

"You know him well honey."

"Yeah… you know…" she approaches me and said in my hear "I miss him"

"I know baby!" I embrace her "Just don't be so stubborn and talk to him" she shakes her head in my chest "Then let him talk to you."

"He doesn't want to."

"Why?"

"Because if he wanted to he wouldn't be flirting with Lauren or maybe he would do anything to be my lab partner or anything…" She murmurs, and with that I had a vision…

_Vision:_

_Edward will try to talk to Bella in ten minutes… she will refuse. He will demand her to come with him, and she will. They will go to their place and after a long chat he will grab her and kiss her furiously._

_Bella will back off and run to her car and go home cry"_

"Alice!" Someone screamed.

"Oh! Sorry I was having a vision"

"Oh" she whispers "About what?"

"Nothing important" she didn't believe but didn't insist.

"So…you're done?"

"Oh just one more minute…30, 29, 28, 27, 26….22 seconds"

"What?"

22 seconds later we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in Edward!"

"Edward?!" Bella gasps.

"Hey…"he said looking at me. His eyes were asking me to leave, and I oblige.

"See you later Bells"

"WHAT! ALICE!" She whisper-screams. And I left to the living room and sat next to Jasper

**Hi guys! I hope u liked**

**Well…I'm a little sad because I just read a very criticizing review… :c sorry if my English is not 100% it's not my first language :c**

**Well… review! :\**


	13. What do you wanna talk?

Bella's POV

We stand there at Alice's room looking at each other without saying anything. After what seems like forever he said.

"I really need to talk to you." Oh again! What the hell is with the "talk to you"?

"You know… every time you say that we don't do anything new so…" I murmur.

"I know, but just one more time please, I'll let you alone after this." He says.

"Oh…okay" I say sitting on the bed.

"Not here. Come" he says giving me his hand. I look at it… and hesitate… He nods and I grab his hand feeling the electricity again…

He puts me on his back and jumps from the window, I feel his back and squeeze him closing my eyes and savoring the moment even just for now.

He stops and I look up, it was our meadow and with that I blush and he smiles.

"Ow… well what do you wanna talk?" I say walking to the middle of the meadow.

"You know I was listening your talk with Alice… and well I have to tell you the truth."

"What truth?" I ask surprised.

"Bella I'm not flirting with Lauren, I don't know where you saw that but it's not true! She's always talking to me, always trying to touch me and I just back off. You know I have to listen all the boys' toughs too! And I'm not happy with it too!"

"What? Boys' toughs? What boys' toughs?" I ask confuse.

"You know all school repaired that we're not together so boys are always making plans about how to have a date with you or how pretty you are…lots of stuff and I have to listen!"

"Sorry… it's not my fault!"

"Well in part it is…"

"What?" I ask angry

"You made me fall in love with you! So it's impossible I'm not jealous!"

"Ahahahaha. What about you ham? I didn't make you a brain wash! I fell in love because YOU wanted! It's not my fault! And if that's how you think, than it's your fault too that I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" I scream.

He smiles.

"What?"  
"You?"

"What me?"

"You're jealous to…"

"Is that a problem?" I ask looking away from him.

"Not at all… it means you still love me."

I look at him and blush.

"And?"

"And you know…I still love you too."

"Oh…okay." I say trying to get away from his arms but not succeed.

"Have you forgive me?"

"About what?" I say hypnotized from his glare.

"When I left you…" He didn't finished and I can see the guilt in his face.

"I think… but know you're not with me, you're with _her!" _I snap.

"No I'm not." He says firmly.

I couldn't answer… and when I saw, it was too late. He approaches me and very gently gives me a kiss on the lips, and all the good memories came to my mind. The first kiss, first day of school, first night… And we kissed for a long time. Loving each other even more. But then the bad memories came… when he left, after that… and all that time… and I stop kissing him and back off.

"What's wrong?" He says catching his breath.

"I can't…" And when I turn I run back to my van.

"BELLA!" I heard him screaming but I couldn't look at him right know.

I arrived home and went to my room, Charlie wasn't home thankfully.

I collapsed on my bed crying. _He will never forgive me… why can't I stop crying? Why did this happen to me? WHAT DID I DO?_

With that I cried even more, until I heard tires on the street. Charlie. I got up clean off the tears and went to kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Bella! I'm home!" he says.

"Hi dad. What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything you want… is everything alright?"

"Of course" I tried to smile "Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes"

"Okay Bells. I'm having a shower."

I nod. I made him dinner and when we finished I went back to my room and gasp when I saw a shade sitting at my bed.

"Hey calm down! It's me!" the voice says.

**Well? ;D who do you think it is? Review and tell me your ideas!**


	14. Finally

I entered the room and see Alice sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw how you are and came here too support you!"She said exciting.

"Well… how will you?"

"First you have to tell me how you're feeling I mean is like your first kiss!"

"Thanks for remember me."

"Oh shut up. I know you liked as much as him"

"He… Talked to you?"  
"He didn't have to"

"Oh right."

"So? How you're feeling? Why did you run away?"

"Well first I was enjoying because the kiss made me remember all the good moments we passed but then I remembered when he left and all that… and I couldn't keep kissing him…I just…"

"Oh! I understand, you have to talk to him and tell him that."

"No! I can't. It will make him feel guilt"

"Bella… you both have to resolve this! You love each other!"

"I know" I blush.

"You do?!"

"Know…I do."

"Finally!"

I smile.

"Do you think if I…call him or text him… he'll come here?" Alice gasps.

"You would do that?"

"Its better I'll do it now before I change my mind…"

"DO IT"

I grab my phone and text him

**Hum… Hi. **

I only could write that… I look at the phone.

"Bella? Write some more!"

"I can't!"

"Why?!"

"I don't know what to say…"

"Shut up and write…now!"

I looked again and write.

**Hum…Hi. I need to talk with you; about what happened… can you come to my place? I mean I know I told you to not come over here but I really need to talk to you…and I know I'm not making sense so I'll stop writing…hum…I'll wait. Alice is with me,**

**Bye… x**

I pressed send and looked to Alice.

"Well?"

"I'm so happy right know Bella! I'm so proud of you!" she embraces me until my phone rings… a new text.

**Hello. Sure I'll be there. **

**See you later. **

"OMG! He's coming! AHHHH" Alice whisper-screams.

"I know…" I murmur.

"You're not happy?"

"I'm nervous"

"Why honey?"

"Is the first time he's in my house after…" I stop.

"Oh… let me see…" she went blank having a vision. " It will be just fine!"

"Thanks."

We waited for some minutes until Alice says:  
"He's coming; I can hear his breathing… his nervous to!" She smiles.

"Oh…thank you so much!"

"You're welcome!"

And with that Edward steps in my room and I gasp.

"Well… see you tomorrow Bella!" Alice screams and goes home.

He stands in front of the window looking at my room probably remembering it.

When he looks to me I half smiled.

"Hi" he said walking over to me.

"Hi…" I murmur.

He sits on my bed.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah… hum… I'm sorry. About what happened I just got lost in the moment and some memories came and I couldn't get rid of them so run away… and I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am, because know I now that I already have forgive you and I really can't stand away from you anymore." I look to my hands and waited… He grabs one of my hands and says:

"You know…I can't live without you too. I'm really happy you forgive me, thank you" He pulls my chin up and my eyes met his, I bend over and kiss him again, but know I really enjoyed. I put my arms around his neck and stroke his hair, and let the kiss go.

When I broke our kiss to bread we lay on my bed. I have my head on his chest and his arms around my waist… It feels so good…

"Oh Bella…"he whispers "I missed you"

"I know… I missed you too Edward" He kissed my hair.

"I love you" he murmurs.

"I love you too, so much" he squeezes me and I sleep in his arms for the first time in a year and one month.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?! Happy? I AM! Finally they are together! :D**

**Review! ;)**


	15. Oh why

I wake up in the morning feeling strange… _something is wrong…_ I look up and find Edward looking at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Hi love!"He murmurs, and leans to me kissing my forehead.

"Hey…"I whisper bemused, _right… we date again._

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing, I was just remembering that we're together again!" I say with a huge smile too.

"Yeah, finally" he kisses me on my neck and I moan.

"I have to get up, oh… can you do something for me?"  
"Sure" he says curious.

"Well, I'm not ready to … you know show ourselves together… in…"

"School" he completed "sure love, but can I ask you…why?"

"Is this Lauren-Jessica's thing…? I'm not very comfortable with them… and know you're with her and… you know"

"Oh…right" he says sadly. "It's okay."

"But if you want…"

"No, its okay love, anything for you!" he smiles.

"Thanks…" And before I go to my bathroom I kissed him long and hard.

…

_One week later…_

_At school:_

"Finally!" Alice screamed at lunch, Edward and I were always looking at each other in classes, even Jessica asked why I was always looking at him but I just said something to distract her.

"Alice shut up!" I say angrily when I notice everyone is looking at her.

"What is it?" Alice asks.

"Bella don't want everyone to know" Edward says.

"Why? You both took so long to be back together" she murmurs.

"I know but I'm not ready yet to hear all the comments and that stuff."

"Just don't care about that stuff!" Emmet says, Jasper and Rosalie nod.

"I can't…I just…" I say looking to my hands.

"It's okay" Edward says from the opposite side of the table.

I nod not looking at him.

The bell rings and we go to class. Biology, my favorite… until that day. The teacher entered the class and just said.

"Kids, together we're having a group work please just be with your partner." I tense,_ why?! I have to stay with this wore and Edward with wore 2!_

"Shit" I murmur and Edward chuckles.

"Oh don't… right know I can shout everyone!" I whisper to low for anyone ear except Edward.

For that I receive a text.

**Love, it's not my fault!**

Without the teacher looking I texted back.

**I don't care, if I see you touching her with one finger….! -.- now leave me alone.**

He doesn't answer so put myself into a position that I can see Edward, Lauren, Jessica and the teacher.

"Now, you have to analyze the phases from the mitoses…." Blah, blah. I forget about the teacher and just asked God to the class ends.

The group work with Jessica wasn't too hard, she just let me do all the work, and I was doing just fine, until I heard:

"_Wow… the Cullen is all over Lauren… Poor Swan" _With that I look over to them and I see:

Edward smiling and flirting with her and she is enjoying. She is always trying to touch him, and when I see him touching her in the arm… I just see RED everywhere.

The ring bells and I run out from the class to the Van, and drive home.

When I got to home I run to my room and scream the house down.

"What's wrong?" I sick voice says. I look and see my Dad,

"Dad? Are you sick?"

"I'm not feeling well…"

"Let's go, we need to go to the hospital."

"No, I'm fine. It's okay."

"Shut up" I shout "Oblige and LET'S GO!"

He shakes and oblige, I drive to the hospital and try everything to not be attend by Carlisle, and just not succeeds.

"Hey Bella, what's wrong Charlie?"

"Hey Carlisle Bella forced me to come here… it's just a cold."

"Hum…doesn't sound good, let's do some tests and I'll check you later. Bella can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, one minute dad." I walk with Carlisle until he turns over to me.

"Bella, what's wrong? You're a bit jumpy."

"Oh…it's nothing, just a bad day that's all"

"Well, if Charlie's better later do you wanna go to our house for dinner?

"Carlisle you don't eat"

"Oh, I know just for company you know."

"I don't know… Charlie will need support and…"

"Hey, that won't be a problem. I'll send a nurse check him"

"No! No way. I…" I try to find some excuse but he stops me.

"Do you want to tell me now what's bothering you? Is anything with Edward?"

"Oh…just a miss understand," I murmur.

"Oh, I knew it. Do you wanna talk?"

"No it's find I just don't feel very comfortable going to your place mad at him you know"

"I understand… hm... I have to go now. I'll see you later"

"Okay," I hug him and go find Charlie.

After a long night Charlie had to stay there for some days… he had pneumonia. I am so worried that he gets worse… I arrived home for 5 am and just call my mom, in Florida.

"Hey Bella, it is so early there, what happened?"

"Charlie has pneumonia."

"Oh God! Is he okay?"

"Well, he stayed at the hospital, I just came home have some sleep to be back there." I sob.

"Honey, he'll be fine."

"Oh mom… I wish you're here. I've so much to tell you!"

"I know honey… I am going to catch a fly in the afternoon; I'll be there with you."

"Oh mom… thanks. And… I have some news…"

"What?"

"The Cullen's are back."

"Really?!" she's in shock "How are you?"  
"I'm fine… and back with Edward."

"Really? OH MY GOD!" she screams "I'll make sure he won't leave you again!"

"Not necessary… well… I'm kind of mad with him right now"

"Oh why…"  
"In the class he was … forget, just come here and I'll explain you."

"Okay honey, see you later"  
"By mom."

With that I go to my room to find Edward sit on my bed waiting for me.

**A long chapter! Yeah! :D**

**Enjoy! **


	16. I'll Explain

"What are you doing here" I asked from the door.

"I need to talk to you. You ran away."

"Well that's because I don't want to talk with you! Please just let me have some sleep"

"I'll be with you, I don't want you to be alone"

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" I shout. "I don't need another problem. Please Edward."

"No! I know Charlie's sick so I'll be here with you. Carlisle commands."

"I don't care. If you want to stay here fine I'll sleep in the car." And I turn slamming the door against his face and running to my Van. But he catches me before I open the door.

"Let go! Don't!" I scream while he grabs me over his shoulder "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Shut up, you'll sleep and then we'll talk" he goes to my room and lays me in my bed; I cross my arm in a childish manner and sleep. I wake up when the sun is really high in the sky,

"Wow…what time is it?" I mutter to myself.

"Its 2 p.m." he answers.

"You're still here!? Rrr…"

"Don't be like that, talk to me!"

"Why?" I say a little bit loud

"Why are you acting like that!? What did I do!?"

"You don't know!? AHAHAH I thought you were smarter. Just think about what you did yesterday and THEN talk to me!" I shout and go to my shower.

When I go back to my room I don't find him there, I find a note.

**Bella,**

**You can have your privacy, I'll be back later. Please stop being mad at me, its not my fault!**

**Love you very much,**

**Edward**

Rrr why does he have to be like this? I just melt!

Well, after smiling like an idiot I dress and go to the hospital, missing school, and see my dad.

He was a bit better but still very sick… and pneumonia. What a shit!

I stay there the rest f the evening and just drive myself to home. That night I don't find Edward there, maybe he was very happy with Lauren and went to Las Vegas getting married.

I stop thinking and call Alice.

"Hi stranger!" she screams

"Alice you don't need to scream okay?" I say sadly.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired and need some company."

"Oh Edward is…"  
"Not him." I stop her "just need some _girls_ talk"

"Oh grate! What do you wanna talk?"

"Anything… do you want to come here?"

"Of course! I'll be right there!"

"okay" I hang up and do to the front door waiting.

There I hear a noise… I don't give much importance… but there I see her.

Beautiful.

Blonde.

Vampire.

Tanya.

"Bella! What a surprise!" She says with irony. She's such a bitch. Always coming to forks when the Cullen's are back and then try to seduce Edward.

"Hi, what you're doing here? I didn't know you're coming"

"Oh, just passing by and decide to visit. Is it true the Cullen's are back?"  
"Why?"

"Just to know! I can see it is true. Well Alice! What a surprise!"  
"Tanya? Why are you here?" Alice says walking trough me and standing next to me.

"Is Edward here?" she says almost screaming.

"Sorry Tanya, he is hunting."

"Oh…I need hunt to! I'll see you later then! Bye!" she screams and run to the forest.

He is hunting… well at least that, now I have another problem!

For some hours I told Alice everything. Since the day I started to be angry until now.

"Bella, I have to go now, just please talk to him. It's nothing like that! And now Tanya's here and if she sees anything that will be a gift to her she'll use it!" Alice says worried.

"Okay, I'll talk to him tomorrow, let him hunt."

"Okay, bye honey"

That night I don't sleep well, always thinking that SHE doesn't sleep and so doesn't him and she's probably all over him…

So at 5 am I call him. He answers 3 seconds later.

"Bella? Why are you up now?"

"I couldn't sleep. Are you finishing with the hunt?"

"I am at home, what do you need?"

"You."

"I'll be there."

As he says that someone screams _No Edward… don't leave me now! We're having fun!_

"What?" I scream "Are you with HER?"

"Love I'll explain when I get there." And he hangs up.

**Well? What do you think? Tank you to all my fans! ;D**

**xoxo**


	17. Calm down

With that, I wait.

Wait for three minutes until I hear some noises from my front window. And he's here.

"Hi" he says.

"Explain" I say angry.

"Calm down Bella! It's nothing!"

"Now it's nothing?! Will you explain to me OR NOT!? I'm pretty furious right now."

"Okay okay!" he shouts afraid "She met us at the woods and until know she was all over me, trying to touch me and that stuff" he shakes.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"THAN WHY WAS SHE SAYING 'WE'RE HAVING FUN'!?"

"You know how she is! She exaggerated! Please I haven't done anything!" he pleases.

"I just… I can't bear this anymore." I sit on the edge of the bed.

"What do you mean?" he says sadly.

"It means that I can't live always worry about what you're doing or if you're with someone else…or anything like that…I…don't trust you."

He gasps.  
"Why Bella? You've always trusted me, and I you"

"I did, and I thought I do now too but it seems that that's not true."

He doesn't say anything.

"I think I can't do this right now Edward" I say with tears coming to my eyes.

"Are you… NO! You can't. Bella I love you! Trust me! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING"

"I can't … be with someone I don't trust. Please give us some time." I start to sob.

"Hey… I won't leave you again, I won't cheat on you ever, trust ME"

"I…I… please don't. Please leave me alone."

"No." he says firmly.

"Please Edward; do not do this worst, go"

He hesitates but nod.

"I will. But listen to me. I won't give up on you. I love you"

I don't answer because with that he's gone.

And I start crying the hell out of me. I break up with Edward… Oh my God…

I couldn't sleep that night. I cry every tear I have… and still sob without any tear.

_Why have they to come back and bring all of this again?!_

In the morning I get dressed and go to the hospital and find my dad getting much better, and my mother with him.

"Oh mom!" I sob embracing her.

"Oh hello honey, how are you?" she squeezes me, and kisses my cheek.

"Not better…even worst but I'll tell you later" I mutter into her ear, she nods.

"Oh Charlie, do you mind if I stay with Bella at your home?"

"Of course Renée, it's better if Bella's with you" he says smiling at her. _I know he still likes her even after 12 years separated._

"Thank you. Hey honey it's time to go. I'll drive"

"Okay."

In the car she turns to me.

"So what's wrong with you?"

"I…broke up with Edward" I say sadly.

"What? Are you serious?" I nod "why?"

"I can't trust him after some _things"_

"What things"

"Nothing. Let's go, I'm hungry."

"Okay baby."

That evening was very long… I couldn't stop thinking about him…

The next week was extremely bad and confusing to me… Tanya goes to school now, and she's on my class as well, all because now she knows that I and he are not together… bitch.

What's up with her! Why can't she find some dirty vampire just for her?! She's getting on my nerves, and I do not like it.

On that weekend Alice calls me.

"Hi Ally"

"Hi Bella how are you?"

"The same…" I say sadly.

"Oh honey we have to talk, can you come to my house?"

"Please no, we can go and have some girls' day?"

"You're really bad! OKAY!"

"Hum… Rosalie can come as well! I and she haven't talk very much since you came back"

"I'll ask her. We'll be at your home at 3 o'clock."

"Fine, kiss"

She hangs up.

Exactly at three o'clock I hear the ring bell and there's Rosalie and Alice.

"Hi! They say happily.

"Hey girls. My mother went to the grocery shop, I left a note, let's go."

"Are you okay Bells?" Rosalie asks

"I'm fine honey…just a bit sad, I'll tell you"

That evening was very good; I could forget my problems and just be myself for one time in a very long time. I admitted that I miss Edward, that I Love him and that I am jealous of Tanya, Lauren…

They just supported me and said 'just do what your heart says to you"

And that's what I'm going to do,

I'm going to school, and start all over again.

Bella Swan, new student. No friends. No boyfriend. No ex-boyfriends. New Floridian girl. At forks.

**What do you think?! :D**

**I hope you like it!**


	18. Start all over again

They must have told Edward that I was starting all over again! Now he's acting like he's never met me! Like I'm invisible. He's starting as well.

I arrive school and go to my ex-table and sit alone next to the bathrooms.

"Hey Swan, you're acting like you're new again!" Eric says. He's my first enemy. Well, Second next to Tanya.

"Leave me alone Eric." I say looking at my food. And with that all start over again. The students start to have lunch and they show mysteriously all over again. The Cullens.

"Wow… like its some cycle."

"_Yeah looks have you heard the surprise prom that is happening next month?" _I hear someone talking to me but just not give him or her any attention. I'm hypnotized with _them._

"Hey!" someone shakes me "Are you listening?" Mike says.

"Oh, Hi Mike! I'm sorry!" I blush, he's really cute "what are you saying?"

"Do you want to go with me to the surprise prom?"

"Oh… you know I can't dance!"

"We'll talk about that. Can I sit?"

"Of course!"

He sits in front of me blousing my vision of the Cullen's table.

"Well. I've told you that I can't dance. Why are you asking me?"

"Because last year was different. Now we can have dance classes together!"

"Oh Mike… hum… with who?"

"I'll teach you silly!"

"You won't!"

"Of course I will!"

"I'll teach her" The voice says. I look up and there's Edward.

"No. I'll teach her Cullen! What are you doing here?!"

"Mike pleases… I'll teach _her_" he says angry.

"Shut up you both!" I whisper-scream. "No one is going to teach me, final."

"Ohm why?" Mike says sadly.

"Because first I don't want to go to that prom and second I will not learn how to dance until next month. The end." I stand "Now you go away please I need to pay my lunch."

They step away and I go pay my lunch and run to my next class where I have a surprise…

The class starts with the teacher making a monologue about safety and next he makes changes on table's partners.

"Well students there are three chances. Peter change with Eric please; Tanya you'll be with Jackson" oh joy "And Edward you'll change with Jessica." I gasp. _Oh no… he'll be my partner- again._

As he sits next to me I write on a paper,

Did you make the teacher change partners?

He glances to the paper and smiles.

Well you wanted to start again didn't you? So I just gave you a little help.

As I read this he says:

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen what's your name?" he asks politely.

"What…" I mutter "hum… Hi I'm Bella Swan."

And with that the game is on.

"So tell me about you" he asks turning to me after we've done our work.

"What do you want to know?"  
"Anything"

"Well. I'm from Forks but I recently have moved from Florida, I live with my Dad… and my mom is in Florida, I also have a little brother named Joca"

"Oh… cool."

"And you? Any siblings?"

"I have two girls and two boys."

"Wow…big family" I laugh, it's nice to start over again. "What's their name?"

"Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice."

"That's cool. And your parents?"

"I'm adopted."

"Oh sorry, I _didn't know"_ I smile enjoying.

"Don't worry. Their name is Esme and Carlisle they are very nice to everyone and will support us forever."

"Is Carlisle from the hospital?"

"The same"

"Oh I know him. I've been there much time of my life"

"That's not good"

"Oh nothing bad, I'm just too clumsy"

"Oh I'll help you with that if you want" he says with his eyes shining.

"Of course" I say blushing. It's starting.

"Well students stop talking and pay attention to the homework."

The next weeks were exactly like the first ones… we are discovering each other. He is always asking me about my tastes and I him. Like I am falling for him again. Like the old times.

And he knows that. We can pass the time were I was trying to find what he was. Just be friends and little by little I'm starting to trust him.

**WELL?! DO YOU LIKE THE IDEA!? I was trying to start this idea long time and it seems perfect now! ;D hope you enjoy it! :D see you tomorrow**


	19. Dance studio

"Hey Bella!" Edward calls from outside of um house. I open the front door.

"Edward? What are you doing here?!" I say shock.

"I thought you would want a ride?" he says smiling.

"Oh… I don't know. I'm not fully dressed yet" I say looking at my pajama pants.

"That's okay, I'll wait." He says.

"Oh… do you want to come in?" I say with butterflies on my stomach.

"If you want and if Charlie and your mother don't mind" he says politely.

"They're not home. Renée went to Florida yesterday and Charlie is on police station."

"Oh, then okay."  
I smile. It's much better now that we're friends again. He understands me, I understand him and more important, we trust each other again.

"I'll be down in a minute" I say waking trough my room to get dressed.

In ten minutes I'm fully dressed and brushed.

I walk to the living room where he's sit on the couch watching some music channel.

"I'm ready," I say walking to him.

"Cool." He smiles

"What?"

"You're beautiful" I blush.

"Shut up!" I say hitting him on his shoulder.

He laughs.

"Let's go"

As we arrive school he opens my door and we walk to our first class. Being with him as partner it's so cool. We're much better, and Tanya hasn't being talking very much with everyone. I think she's thinking to go back to Alaska.

We sit at our table and wait to teacher arrives.

"Hey do you still want to learn how to dance?" he asks.

"I never said I wanted that!" I say nervous.

"Oh I know I want! And you know I can teach you!"

"Edward is you crazy? It's like one month to the prom! I'm glad it was adjourned!"

"Oh I know you can! Please! Do that for me!" he says with a huge smile on his face.

"No. End"

"Come on! Don't be so stubborn! Trust me." He says. And that's it, now I can know if I trust him or not.

"Okay! Fine!" I say angry that he's going to do this with me. It's a mission impossible!

"Thank you lord!" he says happy.

The class starts and went very well, as the rest of the day. We had the lunch time with his brothers and sisters and in the final I went to the gym.

As the ring bells I run to the parking lot to see him. And there he is. Beautifully looking at his phone with his messy hair and cold and white skin… how…_so hot._

I approach him and smile,

"Hi."

"Hi Bella. How did the class go?"

"Fine. I hit my head!" I shake. He laughs.

"It's not funny. I could have died or something."

"That wouldn't happen. I would never let that happen." He says with that shinny eyes. My eyes probably mirror his.

"Oh… let's go?"

"Oh of course. But tonight I'm going to make you a surprise."

"WHAT?" I mutter

"Don't worry. I've talked with Charlie. It's okay."

"Oh… But you know I don't like surprises" I lie.

"Bella, you _love_ surprises" god… he still knows it.

"Hum… Okay!" I say exited and he laughs.

"Come in." As I enter the car he's by my side one second later.

"You know. Someone can see you do that."

"Oh don't worry I'll know if someone is here" he says mysteriously. I laugh.

"Of course you will" I say sarcastic.

He laughs and starts to drive to an unknown place.

We arrive to a small building. It's a bit old but still very modern. With no identification.

"Hum...Edward where are we?" I say scared.

"Don't worry. This building it's mine"

"Really? I didn't know!" he smiles.

"Come."

We enter the building and I gasp.

"EDWARD!"

"What?"

"This is a dance studio! Why are we here!?"

"Well, if I want to teach you I have to have a special place," he leans and whispers to my ear "As special ad you"

I flush.

"But I won't learn and you know I'm clumsy!"

"Trust me. You will!"

"Okay. Okay. Let's go then"

And with that he holds my hand and forces me to go to the centre of the room and starts teaching me.

Oh…this is going to be fun!

**What do you think!? :D**

**Hope u like it!**


	20. The Cullens left in the morning

"Don't hesitate just follow the music." He says.

"If I do that I'll fall. Believe me." I say.

"Trust me Bella, I won't let you fall"

"Can you stop saying 'trust me'? It's getting on my nerves. I already trust you!" I say annoyed that he's always saying that.

"Good. I'm happy for that. But now follow my dikes and you'll be amazing!"

"Okay, I'll do it. Press play."

"Pressing play." He says smiling. The music starts and I'm lost. It's _our _song.

"Why did you choice this music?" I whisper.

"The first on my soundtrack" he says, trying to lie.

"Hum, hum…" And with that I start trying to dance.

That week was extremely hard, I was always falling but Edward was always there to catch me. And every time he catches me he stays with me on his arms and look at my lips like he wants to kiss them…hard.

But after that moment I flush and he realizes he's doing that so he pulls me up and we continue. It's always the same. I'm trying to feel like he doesn't want to be with me or he would already have kiss me.

On that Friday morning he wasn't there to give a ride to school… _strange._

I drive school and he doesn't shows up.

Oh my God… It's like a year and some months ago…

NO!

I run to my Van and drive home thinking he would probably went hunting with his family. And In front of my house is Tanya sit.

I walk to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. Just don't freak out please"

"What?"

"The Cullens left, in the morning"

"They what?" I sob "Why?"

"Hey don't start crying! I don't want to see it! I don't know. I'm worst than you! So… well I'll leave too. I just thought I had to tell you this. I wish you the best Bella."

And with that she runs and leaves too.

No…

They couldn't.

What did I do?

No…not again. Maybe I should call Him… No. I can't pass through this….again.

I enter the house and start packing.

I'll leave too if that's what they want,

Charlie arrives home and calls for me. I ask him to come up to my room,

"Hey Bells…" he looks at my bags, "What are you doing?"

"I need to leave"

"Why?" he says sadly.

"Someone told me that _they_ left again. And I can't do this anymore. So I'm out."

"Bella please. I'm sure that person is lying."

"I can tell you, that it's not."

"Bella. Then where are you going?"

"To Florida, I already called mom. She's waiting for me."

"Oh honey… I'm so, so, sorry"

"I know dad, I'll visit you often. I love you" I huge him

"Oh babe… I love you too!" he squeezes me.

And with that I left.

I went to the airport and catch the plain.

Why could they leave again? He promised me. I started to trust him again and now this!

I would not forgive him never again.

I just don't understand the reason… Well in our classes I could see how he looks at me but he never advances with me. Maybe he lost his love for me… And left to not hurt me.

Maybe…

I arrive home in Florida and lay on my bed all day. Just thinking why he did this, again.

I turn off my computer and phone. I couldn't be in communication with anyone but myself. Even my mom doesn't talk to me to left me thinking.

Why did he do this?

I love him.

I trust him again.

Just….Why.

_Three days later._

I'm the same as three days before.

I'm numb again. I don't have that life in my eyes or in my moves… I can't live without him.

Now I talk to my mom… I just can't talk about what happened. I need distraction… I need him. But I don't have him, so I try to live that way.

In that day I hear the ring bells, my mom goes to open the door and when she does it she gasps,

I didn't care. Maybe was someone she didn't see long time ago, or her husband Jack is back from Ireland.

I lay on the couch and my mom starts whispering to someone. Now is suspicious.

If was someone she knew she was already screaming…

I get energy and stand of the couch and walk through the door very slowly.

I approach the door and when I look to the person who is there I gasp too… And I can't bear it so the last thing I remember is passing out.

**Hi again! I'm very happy with all my reviews! A special thank you ****to '****Kariangelgrl****', '****Reez123****'****, and '**** 2****'!**

**xoxo**


	21. WHAT? YOU LEFT ME AGAIN!

"_Bella!" My mother screams._

"_Bella!" _he_ screams._

I don't want to wake up… I can't…

"_Why isn't she waking?" my mother says._

"_Calm down Renée. She'll be fine" He says._

"_This is because of you! Why did you left again?"_

"_I didn't left. It was a miss understanding"_

"_Oh… tell me…."_

And with that I'm out again.

"_If she doesn't wake up in five minutes I'll call the ambulance." My mom says._

"_Wait. I think…" he approaches. "Bella, honey… I know you'll hear me. Please come back. I never left, let me explain you…"_

I open my eyes and hear Renée sigh.

"Thank god! Well I'll leave you alone. You both need to talk!"

I look to my hands and find out that I'm on Edward's lap… oh joy.

I got up from there.

"Mom, don't go."

"Shut up and listen him!"

"Crap" I whisper.

"Hey Bella listen to me now! Don't do this all over again!" he says

"WHAT? YOU LEFT ME AGAIN! WHY CAN'T I DO 'All this again'?" I shout.

"I didn't leave! Oh lord! Why don't you trust me?"

"I TRUST YOU! I started to trust you and now Tanya tells me this and it's true so why won't I shout it all?"

"Tanya? What do you mean?"

I sigh… "Well, I went school like a normal day and you weren't there and I thought it was suspicious but probably you would be hunting or something, and then I arrive home and Tanya's there and says that you all left and she's sad and blah, blah, blah."

He doesn't say anything for a long time. His face is angry… is he angry with me?  
"Did I do something wrong?" I ask, he looks at me and his eyes soften.

"No why?"

"Because you're angry."

"I'm not angry with you… is just Tanya. Look Bella that's not true. We were at home… if you don't notice the weather was sunny so I decided to go hunt for couple hours and the other went for a drive.

"I didn't leave you… I love you very much. I couldn't do that again"

"But… then why did Tanya…?"

"I don't know…But I'll talk to her later."

"Oh…" I say awkward, it seems that he didn't do anything.

"Then…why are you here. 3 days later?"

"I notice you haven't showed up… so I went to Charlie's and he explained. It took me two long days to have a plain." He approaches me and catches my hand.

"Bella, why can't you realize that I won't leave you again? Ever"

"Because even if I trust you I don't trust myself."

"What?"

"I mean…" I say shyly… "I think I'm not enough… you know. That I'm not right for you. Like Tanya is or any other vampires or maybe humans that are so perfect…"

"Bella! Why do you think that?! You're my world! The others are nothing compared to you!"

"I…" I can't say anything.

"Bella, do you still love me?" he says almost sadly.

I hesitate but look up to his eyes and catch his other hand pulling him over to me.

"Of course I still love you." I mutter embracing him. He squeezes me.

"Oh thank god… I tried so hard to have your trust again…" he pulls his face on my hair.

"You know. Now I won't leave you side…ever."

He laughs.

"I know. And I'm happy for it." He pulls me more to him but I stop or contact to eye him.

"Are you sure you want to be with me?"

He catches my face on his hands and looks me into the eyes.

"I love you Bella, I want to be with you forever." And with that he leans and plants a soft kiss on my lips.

I try to resist him but I can't so I put my hands on his hair and push him more to me. He puts his tongue on my lower lip asking for permission and I give it to him and play with his tongue and mine.

After a minute I had to break our precious contact to breath.

"I love you" I say breathless.

"I love you more" And he kisses me again.

We stand holding each other what seems like forever until we hear a noise.

Edward looks at the door and says,

"Shit."

**Wow… what do you think it is? ;D**

**I hope you're happy they're together again! And a special thank you to " 2"!**


	22. Shut up

**This one is very short because the next one will be Edward's Pov, so I'll finish with Bella's pov now**

"What is that?"

"Shh" he says. I shut up.

What the hell is happening?

"You're being robbed." I gasp. "Calm down. You'll be fine."

Oh my god… he takes my hand and takes me to my room.

"Now. You'll stay here okay?" he says, I start panicking.

"What? No way! I'll be with you!" I scream.

"Bella! Shut up!" he says "I'll be fine, and you know it. Come one. Stay here love." He says.

"Okay. Just…don't so anything you'll regret." I say hesitant.

"Okay love. I love you" He kisses me

"Love you too." And he's out.

**Hey guys! **

**as this is very short the next chap will be there too! ;D**


	23. Volturi

Edward's POV

Now I left Bella on her room safe… God. Volturi are here! How… I run to the door and step out of house.

"Ah Edward! Nice to see you!" Aro smiles and Jane too.

"Aro what do you want? Why are you here?"

"Oh dear Edward, just came to see your dear Bella, I knew that you left her again?"

"How…?"

"Doesn't matter" he says angrily.

"Then you can hear her right? So you can leave!"

"Oh Edward… I would like to meet your lovely Bella… who is human" he says annoyed.

"Yes, I know Aro. She's human so what? I didn't break your law she found out I am a vampire by herself."

"Oh…that's news. But why did you cover her in her room? Why can't she be here with you?"Jane says.

"Jane I don't want her to see you all or even hears this."

"Oh Edward…so protective."

_I need to have a plan to kiss the girl. _Jane thinks. I groan.

"Aro you must control Jane's thoughts." He turns to her.

"What is it Jane?"

"I'm sorry master"

"Say!"  
"I thought I have to have a plan to kiss the girl"

"You what? Go away now Jane. I'll talk with you later!" He says angrily. Bluff he wants it too!

"Edward. How old is Bella?"  
"About nineteen why?"

"You have two years to change her."

"I WHAT?"

"You heard Edward. I'll be back and check by myself. You broke a law, even if was her to discover. Humans can't know. So you have two hears to change her or I'll be back to forks or any place of the world and kill you, her and all your family for contribute for this. You know I keep my promises.

Goodbye Edward. I hope you'll do want I command." And with that he runs to catch Jane.

I'm petrified.

How did this happen? How did they know?

And when I'm ready to call Alice I notice my phone isn't here. _Bella…_

I hear my phone rings and Bella talking.

"_Alice! Oh God you have to know what's happ…"_ Alice speaks.

"_Bella! Where's Edward? Are you okay? The Volturi are gone?"_

Shit.

I run to her room and see Bella still holding my phone, her eyes wide. I try to speak but she does it for me.

"The what? Tell me!"

Alice understands.

"Oh…nothing. Forget! My mistake. Can I talk to Edward?"

"No no! Not your mistake! I know your lying. ' .MISTAKES." and with that she looks up to me angry "Now I'll pass to your precious Edward that is a liar!" she shouts at Alice and passes the phone to me.

"Alice" I murmur.

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW!"

"It's okay. I know."

"Edward what happened?"

"I'll talk to you when we're home"

"You're coming?"

"We're coming home?" Bella says angry.

"Yes" I answer both.

"Okay Edward. See you later" Alice hangs up. I look to Bella afraid.

"Are you mad at me?"I mutter

"Yes, but I'll talk to you later. My mother is probably arriving any minute. Help me buying the plane while I'm packing please!"

"Of course" I whisper and go to check on the plane.

After thirty minutes Renée arrives.

We apologize for leaving and Bella says goodbye to her and leave to the airport.

She doesn't speak to me all the way until Forks. In the airplane the pilot announces:

"Passengers put you bells on. We're landing."

Bella shakes. She is very scary on lands. So without thinking I put my arm around her and push her toward me.

First she's hesitant but when she realizes that's she's really scary she puts her face on my neck and sighs.

We arrive and my siblings are waiting for us.

"Bella!" Alice screams with everyone looking at her. She runs at normal speed to Bella and hug her. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have told you!" Bella sighs.

"Not you too Alice. It's okay! You all have to tell me if I'm in it!"

"Okay honey. Let's go home. I've talked with Charlie and you supposed to be in my house having a pajama party!"

I grin. Alice.

"Oh joy…" Bella groans.

And with that we drive home. With Bella still doesn't talking to me and I'm preparing to hear the house screaming down.

Oh joy…

**What do you think? :D I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thank you so much to my fans! And I'm sorry if I don't make the challenge for everyone! xoxo**


	24. Can we talk?

Alice's POV

Great! Now I made Bella angry with Edward, I notice that she isn't speaking with him. And he's bored.

I had to ask Charlie to have Bella to myself and try to make her talk with Edward again. It was me that started this and it will be me ending.

We arrived home and I walk with Bella to my room. I had a vision that she won't go to Edward's… yet.

She sits on my bed and sighs.

"So Bella how was Florida?"

"In these circumstances if it wasn't my mom… it was horrible."

"I see… Well why aren't you speaking with Edward?" I ask.

"Yeah, why not?" Rosalie asks from the door.

"Hi Rose. Well he lied to me. But I said I would speak to him later. But see this: he's always trying to protect me and I understand. I kind of like it but lying to me saying I was being robbed and actually it was Volturi! The VOLTURI! He couldn't! I should be there!"

"Yeah But honey you know if Volturi sees you they could kill you!" Rose says,

"Yeah, and Jane was expecting that" I says.

"I didn't know that… Oh… But like I say it's always like this and I've had enough. This is one of the reasons he left me first!"

"Honey, don't think of that" Rose says. "He won't do that ever again."

"I know…I've pass that phase…but sometimes I think of that you know"

"I know honey" Rose says.

_Alice, can you stop talking about that?_

_I'm sorry what do you want me to talk about? _I think while they talk.

_Well… Can you make her talk to me? _Rose grins

"What is it Rose?" Bella asks.

"Nothing, I'm sorry. Can you repeat?"

_Sure Edward,_

_Thanks Alice._

"So Bella. Are you going to talk to him?"

"Hum… I don't know. Now that you told me all of it I'm actually feeling a bit…" she says and then lows her voice probably trying to no being listen "shy."

I laugh and so does Rose.

"Oh Bella he's your boyfriend you shouldn't be!"

"You know how I am!" she says shy.

"We know. Just talk to him. He's in my and Emmet's room." Rose says. Oh no…

"Do you really think I'm going to your room?"

"Or you can just call him and he'll listen!" I say trying to fix it. And make a look to Rose who apologies to me to much low to Bella.

"Okay… I'll go" She says smiling.

I smile to and hit Rosalie in the head.

"Ouch!" She mouths to me.

"You were going to ruin it! She doesn't like Emmet's comments"

"I didn't remember!" she cries.

"It's okay. Let's go, let them be alone."

"Sure".

Bella's POV.

I walk to Edward's room door. And encourage myself to call him.

"Edward" I say feeling awkward "Can you came here?"

Seconds later he's in front of me and there are butterflies on my stomach again.

"Sure. Hi" he says smiling. Ii can't help but smile too.

"Hi. Can we talk?"

"Yeah, come in." he opens his door and with his hand on my lower back he enters with me on his room.

"So Alice already talked to me and explained what happened." I start and wait until he speaks.

"Oh… good. Well think she hasn't tell you everything…"

"What do you mean?"

"Hum… the Volturi made me a blackmailed."

"What?"

"They want you to be changed until you're 21 or they'll kill all of us."

"THEY WHAT?" I say starting to shake.

**Like it!? :D Well i'll try to write more on my trip but i'm going on my holidays trip so i can't update. So today (Friday) i'm going to update Until here. And it is like 4 chapters. Just to keep you all with something to read and as soon i'm back i'll put more! I promise!**

**:) I hope you look forward to read more !**

**xoxo**


	25. I can't even think of someone hurting yo

**HI! Well i'm back from my trip and i have this new chap here so enjoy! i'll update tomorrow :D**

"Calm down Bella!" Edward says grabbing my arms and pulls me into his embrace.

"You're going to die because of me! You should kill me now!" I sob into his chest.

"Shut up! We have two years to figure this out Bella. Calm down!" he squeezes me.

"I can't. This is all because we met. Because I exist."

"You and I exist! Now stop blaming yourself and listen to me" he says and looks at me with his arms on my waist.

"Bella we have two years, we will talk with Carlisle and Esme and them all and we will have some solution. Trust me, I'll protect you."

"It's not me I'm worried! It's Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and… you!" I sob, tears falling down my checks.

"Oh Bella we'll be fine!" He kisses my forehead. "Don't worry okay?"

"I can't even think of someone hurting you"

"No one will hurt me okay?" he says with his eyes soft. I nod after some time. He smiles.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Am I?"

"About what?" He says confused.

"For living to Florida and not speaking to you" I blush.

"Yes you are love" he says smiling.

"Ditto."

I grin. I bend forward and stop to see if he's allowed to kiss me. I pull my lips to his and surrender to our kiss.


	26. Our night

Bella's POV

Kissing him is the best thing…

I break the kiss and look up at him, he's smiling.

"I love you Edward" I say.

"And I you love"

"Well… but what are we going to do? How are we going to fix this? Maybe… you'll change me sooner than later and we'll probably be fine" I try.

He stills.

"Bella why do you want to be a vampire now? You know you won't see Charlie for while… so explain me!"

"Edward, I won't be without Charlie for long you know… We'll finish school soon and we will say to him I'm going to a college and we just make it"

"But Bella what about the other things? You won't be human again… You know."

"I know that… just trust me. I know it will be fine… I promise" I say hugging him.

"Oh Bella… you know I want you forever… I just don't want you to do something that you'll regret."

"Regret? What are you talking about?!" I say angry.

"Bella, what if you don't love more… you know forever is long time… And you'll be bored of me. I know it" he murmurs.

"Hey, don't ever thing that again. I will be with you forever and love you forever too"

"That's what you say know…"

"I know it. Just believe me again… you have to trust more in yourself Edward! You're some Greek god that appeared in my life and I won't live without you"

"Greek god?" he smiles.

"Some God… you know…" I blush.

"Oh… you know… I think you're the beauty queen of the humans. And vampires too"

"Shut up… I'm sure Tanya's better" he tenses.

"Why do you think of her like that? She's nothing to me Bella." Gosh how does he know that?!

"Have you read my mind recently?"

He smiles.

"No, why?"

"Just… you just told me what I was expecting you weren't say."

"Oh… Well… I know you. Better than anyone."

"I know." I look at the watch. "Crap"

"What?"

"Charlie will be mad at me… it's very late"

"Don't worry, you're supposed to be here one night and tomorrow you'll be back home."

"What?"

"Alice asks him… she said she was lonely." He laughs.

"Right… well I don't mind." And then I look to the huge bed. Hum… What we can do on it…

"Bella… don't start." He says when I look to the bed with my sexy look I suppose.

"OKAY!" I blush.

"In our time… we'll get it."

"I know, can I go to bed?" I ask leaving his arms.

"Sure, I'll be back in a moment"

With that he leaves.

_*school ends… Summer holidays. - MEADOW"_

"God… I can't wait for it!" I say curled on Edward's lap on our place.

"Needier can I"

Edward just said to me that his family is going to hunt for some days. He hunted yesterday so he doesn't need to. Alice gave Charlie the same excuse ever…. The Cullens are going on some exquisite trip and Alice won't go so I'm with her.

I'm so happy; I and Edward haven't been alone for a time now. With this Volturi thing all this days until the school finishes he was always in his home trying to find a way with his family to save me from the transformation… and in this week's he was with me at night maybe five times…

It sucked. So this days we'll be alone. For good. And maybe I'll get what I want. Spend the night with him…

"What are you thinking?" he asks rubbing my back.

"Nothing important" I kiss him "When will Alice get me from home?"

"Maybe tomorrow morning or tonight" he smiles.

"Good."

"Why Bella? Anxious?"

"Little" I hug him "I miss our time together you know" I whisper in his ear. He inhales.

"I know Bella. Me too." He hugs me higher and we hold each other for a moment.

And later he gives me a _ride_ home and I wait for Alice.

At seven o'clock my bell rings.

"It's for me Dad!"

I run to the door and see Alice.

**Hi guys! As I promise here it is! ;D see you tomorrow.**


	27. Thank you Alice

"Hi Alice!" I hug her and let her in.

"Hi… So ready?" she asks.

"Yeah, just a minute."

I went to Charlie give him a kiss goodbye and get my bag, and we're on the car in five minutes. Can't wait for it.

"You know I saw what you intend to do."

"REALY?" She nods "OH MY GOD" I blush scarlet red.

"Don't worry honey. It will be fine" she grasps my hand "Don't be ashamed of it."

"Did he see it?"

"Not, do you think? God poor you! If he knew he would think of every game and activity for distract you"

"Right…" I mutter disappointed. Maybe I shouldn't try it. He doesn't want me. Yeah. I won't do it.

"Bella, why did you just change your opinion?"

"Well…" I hesitate.

"Say it!"

"I think he doesn't want me"

"What?! Why do you think that?"

"He's always avoiding the subject and always distracting me from it. What I think is that he doesn't want to and he doesn't want to tell me."

"Oh lord… you are so innocent Bella! He's shy! He's VERY nervous about it! It's the only thing he doesn't know to do!"

"Oh…! That makes since"

"Right… So don't change your opinion and go forward! You'll make him the happiest man! And you too! You're perfect for each other! I know it!" She says like she knows something.

"What do you know that I don't know?"

She makes a guilty look.

"Nothing… Well we arrive. Good luck darling!" She kisses my cheek and disappears.

I walk to the door and Edward appears and suddenly I'm so nervous.

"Hi baby" he says holding my bag. Ow… I didn't realize he took it.

"Hi" I murmur. He smiles and bends down and kiss me.

I respond to his kiss but too soon he breaks it.

"Will you come in or are you going to be there all night?" he's laughing at me.

"Don't laugh at me! It's not fair."

He smiles. "Okay love. Let's go."

I come in and we go to his room.

"Are you Okay? Hungry? Thirsty?"

"I'm fine Edward. So Alice knows something I don't know. Do you know what is it?"

"Well.." He knows it!

"Tell me!" I pout.

"You have to be open mind okay?"

"Cool. Just tell me! I'm curious."

He steps to front of me and says.

"Bella you might don't want it but here it goes…" he drops in one knee.

I can't believe it!

"Bella, since you appeared in my life it seems like the sun has risen again. I can see everything clear around you, you are my eyes, soul, body… I love you so much I want to spend every time of my eternal life with you. I love you my love will you marry me?" And with that he shows me a ring, so beautiful. I have no words. Tears run down my cheeks.

"Yes." I murmur only for him, a unknown but happiest smile I've ever seen plays on his face as he stands and takes me in his arms and kiss me really hard while he spins me around.

I laugh. He puts the ring on my finger and kisses it but returns to me and hugs me.

"Thank you Bella." He whispers in my ear.

I can't say anything so I pull his face to mine and kiss him again until I can say "I love you too…so much it hurts Edward" and just to his waits curling my legs around him and starting my plan…

My very expected plan…

Thank you Alice.

**You like it? Hum… I'll like writing the next chap! ;D**


	28. Let it happen

I continue kissing him hard and long for some time until I drop my legs down and still kissing him start taking his shirt off. He stills but lets me do it.

He continues kissing me with urgency and rests his hands on my lower back. Then I start undoing my shirt and there he stops kissing me and eyes me.

"What are you doing?" he asks breathless, the top of my breaths are revealed.

"You know what I am doing… just don't think. Let it happen" I say blushing "Please"

He says nothing. He just stares at me until I'm on my bra and gasps.

"You're so beautiful" he mutters. And with that he kisses me again grasp me in his arms and transports me to his bed.

I am beneath him and he's kissing me softly. Then I work on his pants and he makes the job easier ripping them off. I laugh. He smiles and then shyly he starts on mine. I watch him nervous.

"Don't be nervous love. I won't hurt you" he whispers after taking my pants off.

"I know" I reply and push him back to me and kiss him.

Then my hands are following down his back until I reach his boxers and then slowly I take them off. When I realize I'm on his lap and he's working on my bra. Gently he rips it off and gasps again.

"I'm too ugly?" I say when he stares at me.

"You're gorgeous. You're Aphrodite Bella" he says smiling and then kissing me he takes my panties off and put me beneath him again.

"You're sure about this?" he asks looking me in the eyes.

"Yes, I love you"

"And I you" and kissing me he slowly enters me and I wince with a pain down there, he tenses.

"What's wrong?" he says breathless.

"Nothing, just for now try to make it slow please" I murmur not believing I just said that.

He nods and putting his face on my neck he tries again and now the pain is gone… It was a wonderful night.

The best night of my life. Just loving him the only way I haven't loved… united. Now we belong to each other…forever.

I open my eyes and the sun is up in the sky. I am on my front and my face is buried on Edward's neck. I smile. Edward's arm is around my waist holding me his breathing is calm. I want to stay there forever so I close my eyes again and approach even more my love and rest there on his chest and my leg curled with his and my face on his neck. He laughs.

"God morning for you too" he has his hand caressing my back up and down softly.

I smile.

"Hi" I murmur and nuzzle his neck.

"Sleep well?" he asks continuing on the same position as I.

"Very well actually. What time is it?"

"Almost eleven"

"Okay." I kiss his neck and start get up. He stops me and puts me against his chest on top of him.

"Can I have my morning kiss?" he smiles sweetly at me.

"Sure" and I lean forward and kiss him first softly and then hard and we make out for some time. When he releases me I stare at him with a stupid grin on my face.

"What?" he asks running his fingers down my face.

"I love you."

"I love you too love" he kisses me again. "This was the best night of my life"

"Mine too"

With that we leave for bath.

**This one is a bit little just for curiosity!**

**Like it? :D Hope so. I dreamed about it! ;D What a dream!**


	29. A change

Edward opens the water and turns to be as we wait until it's full.

"How are you?" he asks looking at my half open rob.

"Fine" I say grinning. "You?"

"The same." He smiles and grasps my hand.

"I am so happy for you accepted…."

"Just that?" I tease making him come toward me and stand in front of me.

"Well the celebration was good too" he teases back, I laugh.

"Agree…" I say suddenly blushing scarlet red and look at our joined hands. I feel so shy right now.

"What's wrong?" he asks clasping my chin up.

"Nothing… I just." I blush even more "feel a bit shy right now… I don't know why."

"Oh… okay." He says panicking for having nothing to say.

"It's fine Edward" I say hugging his naked chest "being like this helps…a lot."

"Humm… agree love."

An eternity later we enter in the water. He's behind me and I'm resting on his chest with his arm around my shoulders.

"So what are we going to do today?" I ask breaking the silence.

"Anything you want baby" he kisses my neck….hum I love when he calls me that.

"Hum… what about we stay home today? Maybe watch a film at night… during the day you choose." I close my eyes.

"Hum… I'll think of something" he starts kissing my shoulder… "Hum."

I shift.

"What do you want to do now?" I ask breathless.

"I can think of something…" and with that he turns me so I'm on his lap and we consume each other for a second time.

We get in the car and go lunch. I choose our first restaurant… well these days are all firsts.

I eat quickly and we go and have some mini walk on the park…

We are at home by eight in the evening.

"What a day" I say sitting on the couch.

"Agree" he says sitting next to me. "Are you hungry?"

"A bit" I admit.

"I'll make dinner." He stands and runs to kitchen

"I'll do it!" I scream running to there too.

"No, I'll do it. Watch TV or something."

"I want to help!" I pout. He laughs.

"You can't. Rest." He says and it's not to be argued with.

"Jeez… fine!" I say and sit watching some news and wait for dinner.

Half an hour later he comes to me and brings some Bolognese. Hum…

"Thanks. It was very good" I say full.

"No problem" he leaves for kitchen and some minutes later he shows up with a movie.

"Watch a movie?"

"Sure."

We sit embraced and watch the movie… horror movie what a choice. In five minutes I am hide on his chest shaking.

"Sorry" he mutters.

"What?" I say ignoring the movie and looking up.

"I didn't know you would be scared" he looks guilty.

"Hey no problem Edward" I kiss the corner of his mouth.

He smiles. "Wanna go upstairs?" he says teasing.

"Do what?" I pretend not understand he sighs.

"Exercise" his smiles larger.

"EDWARD!" I punch his chest and blush. "You addicted!" I laugh.

He laughs too.

"It's what you do to me woman." He kisses me and leaving me breathless he lays me on the bed beneath him.

When we're almost lost my phone rings.

I groan.

"Leave it Bella" and he continues kissing me but the phone starts ringing again.

"Maybe it's important." I say pushing him back and answering the phone.

"Hello?" I say to a strange number.

"Isabella Swan?"

"The same. Can I help you?"

And with that I listen to the change of my life.

**LIKE IT? THANK YOU FOR ALL MY REVIEWS! :D**


	30. I'm the one dying

**Hi guys! I'm going to try to make this one longer. But I post every day so it's a bit hard for me…**

"I'm sorry Isabella but your mother Renée has been on a accident and she didn't survived" I gasp. Oh no, no… Not happening…

Edward tenses beside me.

"HOW DID IT HAPPEN?" I scream crying.

"I'm so sorry. She's on Florida's hospital, you should come here. We did everything we could…"

"I…I…" I try to say something but sobs interrupt me so Edward grabs the phone and talks to it.

"Hi, I'm Isabella's boyfriend she can't talk to you right know what can I help?"

He listens the other side. "I understand. I'll tell her. Thank you" He shouts the phone down and looks at me.

"I can't…believe it… what…" I sob and fall down on the bed crying so hard on the pillow.

"I'm so sorry Bella… I don't know what to do." He says stroking my hair.

"Just be with me now…please" I say sobbing he nods and pulls me to his harms and lets me cry to sleep.

_Three days later…_

I can't eat… talk… walk… I can't do anything… the next morning me Charlie and Phil are going to meet at the Florida's airport. I can't even be with Edward right now… my heart is crying himself out… the pain is too much… I must have lost at least five kilos… I'm so thin… but I just don't care… I think I'm dying too.

I and Charlie meet at the airport. Alice brought me there. Their turned back to forks as they knew what happened.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Alice asks.

"I'm sure Alice" I say. My voice husky. She doesn't believe it but get over with it. While we're walking to meet Charlie she says "You know… Edward is pretty bad himself too." That alerts me. What should have happened?

"What happened?" I say nervous.

"Hey don't worry… He just feels bad for you. He thinks you're kind of depressed and you don't be with him anymore or talk to anyone. I'm surprised you asked me to bring you."

"I'm sorry… I asked you because I'm afraid to drive now…" I say admitting my problem…

"Oh… right I understand. Then why aren't you with Edward anymore?"

"Because he's always making me feeling better. I don't want to feel better. I want to be with my mom. He can't bring me that so… I just need some time alone to absolve everything."

"I understand" she only says that. Probably, going to tell Edward right away.

We meet Charlie and say our goodbyes. Dad his pretty sad himself too. He still loves her very much.

We arrive Florida and Charlie drives to the hospital where we find my mom's body and cry both…

We're there a few days and then we bring the body too forks where it should be the funeral.

We arrive Forks even thinner. Charlie's lot thinner and so do I. As I arrive home and walk slowly upstairs and lay on the bed and get ready for one more night crying until I sleep.

That night I leave the window open. I can tell I miss Edward… Maybe he can be here… And I could need him… well I'm going to need him.

Half an hour later he's on my bedroom, his hair is all messed up for running. He glares at me.

"What?" I mutter.

"Have you eaten the last few days?" he says angry.

"Not much" I admit.

"You're going to starve!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are! Come!" he grabs me on his arms and before I say anything he jumps from my window and starts running through his house.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I ask breathless from his back while he runs.

"I'm going to take you to Carlisle. You are sick Bella. You are far too thinner."

"I'M FINE! PUT ME DOWN!" I scream trying to leave his back.

"Shut up Bella and do as your told!" he says very angry… ow… I should shut up.

"Okay." I say trying to not think what Carlisle is going to say. And what he's going to see…

"We're here. He puts me on the ground and makes me enter the house.

"Hi Alice." I say as she shoes up and as she glares at me she has a vision. Edward tenses.

"NO!" they scream and all I can tell is dead is not peacefully… it's pretty dark.

**Edward's POV**

As we enter the house Alice comes too us happy until she see Bella and have a vision.

Alice's vision:

_Bella's falling on the ground. We all are hurried. Maybe she's dead. Her hearth is very slow._

_Carlisle shows up and …._

_The vision is dark._

_The vision comes back and all we see is Bella runing trying to catch something to drink… a mountain lion._

_NO!_

Oh my god! No not so early! Not happening!

I catch Bella before she falls and Carlisle shows up.

"What happened?" he asks checking Bella's pulse. "Her pulse his weak. What happened?"

"Carlisle" I say "I went to her room tonight and she had her window opened. I got up and saw her. As you see she's really thin. Probably don't eat since her mom died. I think she's the one dying… starving and she doesn't want to admit it!" I say angry.

"I understand. Come bring her upstairs I'll check her blood and see if we can do anything."

_We can do something… Edward we can change her _Emmet thinks.

"Shut up Emmet" I groan at him.

"Fine dood"

I leave with Carlisle and Bella. After some minutes of Carlisle's medical thinks he turns to me very sadly.

"I'm sorry Edward… But she won't survive to any medicals and the only solution is…"

"Don't go there!" I shout at him. "It has to be another option!"

"Son… I checked everything. It's your choose. You know she wants it and with that we'll have our problems with Volturi done! And it's that or she'll die!" he mutters. I gasp… I can't think of my love dying… No never.

"We have to don't we?"

"Yes son… You'll do it."

"No Carlisle I'll kill her."

"I'm sure you won't son. I hope it won't be too painful to her as she's asleep."

"I hope so"

_I'll leave you son. I trust you. Do your best and save your soul mate. See you later. _Carlisle thinks and with that he leave the room.

I look at Bella's face. She so quiet.

"I'm so sorry love… I really do. I just hope you'll forgive me." And with that I crave my teeth into her neck.

**So what you think?**

**Like it? ;D it longer! I hope it's long!**


	31. The freak

**Bella's POV**

As I feel in to the darkness I only tough of my mother. Would she be here too? Or is just me that am here?

Well I would do anything to know but that's not possible and I let my body and soul is in the dark until I hear Edward's Voice.

"_I hope you forget me…" _Forget about what? As I thought about that I feel someone's teeth buried on my neck. It hurts!

On the beginning I couldn't think of what could hurt so much… it was like I was burning inside…

And with that I remember Edward describing his transformation…

"_Did it hurt?" I ask._

"_Well at first I felt Carlisle's teeth on my neck but it was tolerable but after that it seemed like I was burning… All my veins were on fire and all I wanted was that that would end._

"_But only ended three days after… it seemed like eternity of pain… But we all get over with it"._

Oh I hope so… All my veins are getting hotter and hotter…

My heart is beating like two hundred and all I want is to die right know…

Probably I was there for a week… the pain never ends! Why doesn't it end? Suddenly I hear someone talking next to me.

"Why is she so still? Wasn't she supposed to cry out loud and scream?" Jasper I think asks.

"I don't know… Maybe is just how she passes through it" Edward says.

"Yeah…" Alice whisper. "I see her better now, it should be ending.

Sometime later my pain ends… but waits my heart is still beating!

**Cullen's POV.**

"What is happening?" Alice says. "She shouldn't be like this! Her heart is still beating and the transformation is over!"

"How do you know?" Edward asks.

"DON'T YOU FEEL IT? SHE'S TURNED. BUT SHE'S ALIVE TOO! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" She screams scared.

"Oh gosh… what did go wrong?" Esme asks.

"I don't know Esme. We'll find out. But all we can say is that she's half vampire half human." Carlisle says.

"Oh-My-god! Bella's a freak!" Emmet jokes and Edward jumps over him pushing him to the ground and squeezing his neck.

"Don't you ever say that again Emmet? I'll kill you if you do!" Edward screams whispers to him. Emmet feels he's not joking so backs off.

"Fine dood I was joking. GOD!" he pushes Edward back and they're standing after a second.

"But what will we do?" Rosalie asks and Jaspers nods agreeing.

"We don't know. Just wait until she wakes and we'll see" Carlisle says and Edward go to the side of the bed and grasps Bella's hand.

"Please love be okay… wake up."

**Bella's POV**

I open my eyes listening to my love's voice. All is so different, the light is visible. Air, letters, clothes, faces are all defined.

Everything is defined. HD.

Someone's holding my hand I look over to him and see Edward.

He's so beautiful… His face his pale, his eyes and black and he's worried. But still so perfect. I pull him to bed and lay there hugging him until I hear someone's laugh and look up alert of being spied.

But there I see all the Cullen's family standing on the door happy and looking too us… enjoying our hug. Shy I pull over Edward's arms and sit on bed.

"What…what happened?" I ask confused.

"Bella calm down. We'll tell everything to you after you hunt. You should be very thirsty." Jasper says.

"I'm fine. I just don't know how… wait who turned me? Why is my heart beating…? I can hear it so I'm human… but I'm not… cause… this is so confusing…!" I say looking to my hands.

"It's to all of us. Just go hunt with me love and we'll find out about you."

"Okay. You're going?" I ask to my love.

"Sure. You don't want me to go?" he arches one eyebrow.

"No! I'm not telling that! I'm surprised you're going."

"Why?"

"Because… I don't know… just am. Will you teach me…? Because I don't know anything…" I mutter.

"Of course love. Let's go." He grasps my hand and the electricity that I usually feel is intensified like hundred times. I gasp.

"Oh god…" I whisper.

"I know." He says shyly and we run to the front door where we follow through the forest.

With all the hunting tough I start to hear Edward's toughs…

_She's so pretty… I love her so much right now… I want to bury myself in her… wait what? Control yourself Edward Cullen!_

I laugh and stop running falling into the ground laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"What is it Bella?" Edward asks.

"Control yourself Edward Cullen?" I laugh.

"What? How do you… Bella did you heard my toughs?"

I gasp stopping laughing.

"Yes… I think so. Oh my god… you turned me didn't you?"

"Yes."

"I got your gift!" I grin.

"Ow… just what number am I thinking?"

_Well Bella let's see 2524832586?_

"You thought: 'Well Bella let's see 2524832586'"

"OW… Bella you can hear me!" he hugs me. "Let's hunt and then we'll go to Carlisle and tell him!"

We hunt… like for five hours… it felt good. I felt like I needed it. I'll get used to it.

We arrived home and Carlisle was waiting for us on the dinner room.

"Carlisle" Edward calls. "Bella as a gift! The same as I!"

Carlisle gasps "Really?"

"Yes I tested it! He can hear me."

_Ow… very good Bella _Carlisle thinks.

"Thank you" he smiles.

Jasper and Alice arrive to the room and suddenly I fell ALL the feelings in the house and I suddenly see the future of Edward too.

"Oh my god…!" I gasp.

"What?" Edward asks holding me from falling.

"I can feel your happiness, Alice's and Jasper's and all of your feelings! And right know I saw your future!"

"What?!" Alice asks "I didn't see anything know!"

"Then I didn't listen to your toughs… this is so confusing…"

"We have to call Eleazar to get here and say to us what her gift…is" Carlisle says.

"I have your powers when you're near me… God… What's happening?" I mutter.

"I know Honey…" Edward says lifting me he goes with me upstairs and lays with me in bed.

"Why am I human?"

"We don't know… and you're not totally human You're half vampire too so you're immortal."

"But… I'm a freak" I want to cry and suddenly I feel tears falling down on my cheeks.

I gasp "I'm crying…"

"Bella you're not! You're unique!" he says kissing my tears " And you're crying… probably it's because of your human side… you should sleep too, and eat… but you don't when you're a vampire… Well let's try to one day you use your human skills and see if we can control them"

"How?"

"I'm not sure but if you think you don't want to sleep probably you won't get tired."

"Yes… probably" I say hugging him.

"Eleazar arrives tomorrow. We'll know everything tomorrow just stay calm Bella… I love you Baby" he kisses my forehead.

"I love you too…" I kiss him and the kiss deepens.

And we make out for minutes until I drift to sleep…

**So what do you think is Bella's gift?**

**Give me your ideas until tomorrow :D**


	32. I'm sorry I'm no good for you

**I'm sorry I haven't published for two days but I was planning my trip to PARIS my final trip on school for 9th grade so I haven't had time. I hope you like it!**

I suddenly wake with someone embracing me; I'm with my head on Edward's chest and his head on my hair.

"Good morning beautiful" he says kissing my head.

"Hi… what?" I ask confused "I feel asleep?" I scream.

"Yes, don't worry love. It's okay." He says embracing me.

I start sobbing.

"Hey why are you crying?" He asks worried.

"Why do I have to be some freak? Why can't I be normal for once?"

"Don't say that! You're perfect Bells!" he says squeezing me tiger and I shake my head.

"I heard Emmet…you know. I know that you all think that and I think the same so don't say that just to make me feel better Edward!" I say pulling out of his arms and sitting on the bed.

I sense Edward tensing. "You heard that?"

"Yes." I clean my tears. "I don't want you to be with me if you don't think I'm normal or good for you…" I say and with that I jump from the window and start running through the forest wanting to disappear.

I run the fastest I could. I'm the faster so anyone would catch me. As I jump I hear Edward screaming for me… Oh I'm sorry love… I know I'm not good for you like a freak… I'll just let you like without any freak around you.

**Edward's POV**

I can't believe it! Bella's gone!

"Bella!" I scream looking down the window. Why did she run? Oh yes… EMMET! I'm going to kill him. Anger is flowing my body and I have to control myself just to not break my room down.

I run to the living room and scream for Emmet.

"What's wrong Edward?!" Rosalie asks.

"Where's Emmet?" I ask angrily.

"He went hunt" she says "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to him then kill him!" I scream.

"Hey where's Bella? What's going on?"

"Bella left. She thinks she's no good to me. That she's a freak because she heard him say that when she was changing!"

"Oh god…" she says collecting the information "I'm going to call him. HE'LL HUNT LATER!" she says angry too. Probably is she who is going to kill him.

An hour later Emmet's home.

"What's wrong man? So rush…" he doesn't' finish his sentence because I lunch at him making us falling to the floor.

"Dood! Hey!"

"I told you… I will kill you. Bella heard you saying that she is a freak. Now she left thinking that I think the same and she's not good for me."

"Oh…" he says regret I think _I'm sorry Edward I didn't know I was joking._

"That doesn't matter right now does it?!"

_Sorry. I'll find her. _

"Forget about it. I'll find her with Alice. You Jasper Alice and the rest can wait for Eleazar, understand?"

"Yes…" _I'm sorry…really._

"Okay."

And with that I'm out looking for Bella.

**I'm so sorry. I know the chapter is very short. I'll pub tomorrow. Is just to cause some suspense.**


	33. NO!

**Well I just received some review that said "this is not love and blah…" will you tell me if that's what you think? Because if this is some story that sucks I prefer delete it then read this thinks… This thinks SUCK and makes me feel sad!**

I run and run for hours I think… tears are following my face and I can't see anything so I find some river and sit there.

I lay my head between my legs and cry hard. Right now I truly would prefer being human.

I stay there crying for some time and my tears stop finally when I realize that I'm not alone.

I can smell Edward and Alice… they're close… how long have I been here?! SHIT!

As I stand and start to run I shock with someone. Alice. Right.

"Bella what are you doing?" she screams at me shaking me by my shoulders. "You can't do this to us! You're not a freak! Why are you so stubborn?"

I feel _him _behind me and I tense.

"I…I…" I sob into her chest.

"Shh… it's okay. You know… I thought I was a freak too… see the future sometimes isn't good. But you're special…like me like everyone that has powers… You're unique. So don't feel that way." She says. I hug her tiger.

"Thank you" I mutter.

"You're welcome. So I'll leave you alone. See you later Bella" she says kissing my cheek.

I stay looking at the river and finally get courage to turn around and face Edward.

His face is pale. He hasn't hunted… he's hurt.

"Hi." I mutter looking at him. He takes one step to me then stops.

"Hi." He says. Oh jeez… he's angry and hurt!

"I…I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that…" I whisper.

"Hum…" he answers.

"I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I can't leave without you.

"I can't live thinking that you are mad at me because of me being stubborn or me being like…this, Just please talk to me! Yell at me. Shout at me. Beat me if you need, just do something."

He looks at me in the eyes and smiles. Suddenly he starts laughing.

"What?" I say confused.

"You think I want to beat you?" he laughs.

"I hope not…"

"You're so…" he says hugging me. I hide my face on his chest.

"I don't want to know." I say kissing his chest and closing my eyes. Then I remember Emmet.

"What did you do to Emmet?" I say worried looking at him. He stays angry.

"He had the warning…" he says quietly… and I know he doesn't want to talk about it…

"Okay… I love you" I say kissing him far too briefly.

"I love you too" he says making me blush. He half smiles.

"I sure love your blush."

I smile and kiss him again,

"Eleazar is there already?"

"Yes, I just came here and get you" he says grabbing my hand. "Let's go."

We run together to our house and I remember Charlie… I want to see him.

I stay in tough as Edward notices,

"What is it?"

"I was thinking… I want to see Charlie…"

He tenses. "We'll talk about that later okay?" I nod.

As we arrive home Eleazar and Carmen are there.

"Hi Bella! I love you new look!" Carmen says smiling and hugging me.

"Thank you!" She notices my blush and looks to her boyfriend.

"Hello Bella… Ow… You're very strong." He says, but I didn't touch him.

"What…"

"Your gift is strong. I think… You're some sponge. You absolve all the powers and use them as you like."

"Uau Bella!" Emmet says but I'm in shock.

"But why am I Like this?"

I ask. Edward squeezes my waist.

"You're transformation stopped too early but I think it as something to do with your gift. We'll research. No worry Bella!" He says hugging me.

"Thank you, for being here!" I say.

"No problem"

And we stay there talking and talking until I and Alice have a vision.

_Our vision:_

_We're talking, like we're now, but the sun is lower maybe in a few hours and we hear he ring Bells and with that the Volturi come in the house looking for me._

"NO!" me, Alice and Edward say together.

**Hi guys! Sorry is a bit longer than before I'll try make it longer.**

**I hope you give me your ideas maybe I can do something with that! ;)**


	34. They re coming for us

**Bella's POV**

NO… why will the Volturi come here?

I start to shake. Then I notice everyone except us is confused…

Hum…

"The Volturi, they're coming"

"What? How…?" Carlisle starts but Edward interrupts him.

"They are checking Bella… I don't understand. They said two years. They're early."

"Maybe they're looking for anything to kill us" I whisper. "This can't be happening…."

"that's not probable… I know them Maybe they had some report of you and they come check." Eleazar says. Carmen agrees.

"Yes little Bella, don't worry everything is okay"

I start to relax with Edward's arm on my waist and his hand calming me but I can't stop thinking who would say anything to _them._

Well, I could think of someone… but I haven't heard of Tanya so long… I think she couldn't… I was thinking on Edward's lap when the ring Bells…

Oh joy. Edward looked at me and nod at upstairs and I gently mouth at him "Come with me."

He hesitates but I stand and push him and he comes with me. All of this in on second. Two seconds later we were at out room as I close the door.

"What is it?" he asks whispering. I shake my head and walk to him putting my arms around his necks and kissing him hard.

With my life.

With my soul.

With my everything.

When he breaks the kiss he's amused but worried.

"What is it?" he asks embracing me.

"Is just… I want you to know that I love you…unconditionally." I hide my face on his chest blushing.

"I know that Bella… I love you too… so much." He says. With our talk we hear voices downstairs and Carlisle calling us.

We look at each other and kiss one last time. With so much love that I almost cry. He puts his hand on my left pocket next to my ass as we run at vampire speed to the living room.

Aro, Jane, Alec and Demitri are standing looking at us.

Aro stays tense as he sees me and hears my hearth.

"Hello my young friends. I can see there are some changes in here"

I tense and so do Edward as we hear Aro's toughs _Bella's human… No. She's a vampire… what's happening? Did they create some…?_

"Aro" Edward interrupts his toughs. "How you can see Bella's already a vampire. Can I ask you why you came so early?"

"Oh… Yes. Some witness come to Volterra. I can't say to you who was as you know it but I can tell the accusation was false. But Bella's a human and a vampire. How can you explain it?"

"Oh yes" Carlisle says. "When Bella was in transformation, she stopped earlier. As you can see she's half human half vampire… It's related with her gift dear Aro"

_Let's just kill her _Jane thinks and I roar at her.

She turns to me and Edward shushes me.

"Bella's a sponge Aro. She can absolve all our gifts and use them for herself." Aro's surprise is evident.

"Really? Then come here dear Bella, use my power and see Edward's life. As I do."

I hesitate as I look to Edward but he gives me his hand as I see his life.

_Life…_

_Edward as a child… running, playing with other kids… then his parents die sick and he's sick at the hospital…_

_Then Carlisle saves his life… His pain… the first year, Esme coming to family and then they try to join him and Rosalie. He refuses and Emmet joins the family. Then Alice… Jasper…_

_All the vision is around them I come… His surprise when he sees me and doesn't read my mind… Our first kiss… our first date…night… oh…._

The vision ends and I gasp. Oh my god… I just saw his life.

I look at him and tears start falling.

Aro gasps and looks at me.

"You really can do it! Let's try again! Use Jane's power!" He's enjoying this…

"What?" I roar.

Edward grasps my hand.

"Oh… In whom… maybe if we're using Edward…" he suggests.

"DON'T EVEN THING ABOUT THAT!" I scream at him.

He laughs. "Oh dear Bella… You'll do it! But it isn't on Edward… maybe on Jane herself. I don't want to push you too much." Jane glares at me as I approach her and make her suffer with her gift.

_What a special gift… I could do something with her… Oh maybe in the guard?_

I roar and stop before touching Jane.

"I won't!"

Aro laughs. "We'll talk about that later dear Bella… Just do as you're told" he says firmly.

I hesitate looking at her face but I couldn't so I look straight her eyes and make her suffer.

She starts screaming and falls down.

Aro laughs again and makes me stop.

"Oh it's fine darling. I have all the proves I need."

"Good." I say and go to Edward's place.

"Maybe we'll go… But think about my offer Bella… You could be so useful." I glare ate him as he continues "And you should know who told me this. Maybe advise her to run because we're going to look at her and kiss her."

_Her name is Tanya. I know I can't tell you this but I think now I should. Good luck Dear Bella and Edward._

We both nod at him as they left.


	35. Weeding

We all look at each other.

"Well that went fine!" Eleazar says happy.

I nod.

"What is it?" Esme asks.

"Aro said to us who talked to him…"Edward says.

"Who?" everyone think and ask.

"Tanya" I whisper.

They all gasp.

Edward and I go to our room and lay together…

"So what are we going to do about Tanya?"

"I think she won't come to us… but if she does we'll see what to do" he kisses my forehead.

"What do you want to do?" I ask embracing him.

"I don't know… do you want to talk about the weeding?"

"Why? Do you want it now?"

"Ah… well I would love but we have to organize it or ask Alice!"

I smile "Maybe" I say kissing him.

This kiss was first very slow and tender but it evolutes to something more carnal.

When I think it would go to something I want too much Alice shows at our room.

"Knock. Knock… I'm sorry I interrupt the make out section but did I just hear 'let Alice do it?'"

We laugh.

"Well if you want to!" I say as she jumps to our bed embracing me.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU! YOU'LL LOVE IT! I PROMISE!"

I smile and we start talking about our weeding plans.

**Yea… I know it is short but now I have like 10000000 tests and final proves and whatsoever… so please be kind.**

**And review!**


End file.
